


random haikyuu oneshot

by pandaplxys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mario Kart References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short One Shot, idk what tags I should use, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaplxys/pseuds/pandaplxys
Summary: Just a little something I came up with for a free write assignment in class[completed]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 6





	random haikyuu oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> dw i'm still working on chapter 3 of my other story but i've been feeling a little unmotivated lately :(

Shoyo Hinata and Kozume Kenma were playing video games at the latter’s house. Kenma was a pro at the game that they were playing, Mario Kart. Even though Hinata was pretty new to the game, he was quickly learning. As Kenma beat him in the final cup, Hinata’s phone started to ring. It was his boyfriend, Kageyama. “Sorry Kenma, its Kageyama. Do you mind if I..” “Sure Shoyo, I’ll be right here.” Hinata walked into the bathroom to answer Kageyama’s call. “Hey Kageyama!” “Oi, boke! Where are you?” “I’m at Kenma’s house! Did you need something?” “Oh, I just wanted to know where you were, that’s all...” “Let me guess Kageyama, you wanted to play volleyball with me today?” “Y-yeah...” “How about we play tomorrow! We can even have a sleepover if you want to!” “Sure boke.” “Okay! Well I have to go now so bye Kageyama!” “Bye boke.” Hinata walked of the bathroom. “Well that was quick, was there something wrong Shoyo?” Kenma asked curiously. “Nope! We’re all good!” Hinata said joyfully. “If you say so.” Hinata sat down on the boy’s couch. “Can we play Mario Kart again? It’s really fun to play.” “Sure Shoyo.” As Kenma reset the game and they picked up their controllers, Hinata said to Kenma, “I’m going to beat you this time!” Kenma and Hinata played video games all day until Hinata had to leave. “It’s getting kind of late Shoyo, were you going to stay the night?” “Actually, I was going to spend the night with Kageyama!” “Oh, okay. Well, bye Shoyo! Stay safe out there.” “I will! Bye Kenma!”

**Author's Note:**

> you have no idea how much i wanted to put "Hinata's boyfriend" instead of "friend" when i had to turn that in for class :`(


End file.
